pokemoneverdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Adventure 1
Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2012 till:31/05/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_>118_km/h_(>74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2012 till:01/08/2012 color:TD text:"TD" from:07/08/2012 till:14/08/2012 color:TY text:"Remote" from:13/08/2012 till:14/08/2012 color:TD text:"TD" from:14/08/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:TY text:"Colossus" from:17/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:TD text:"TD" from:20/08/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:TD text:"TD" from:21/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:TY text:"Knights" from:02/09/2012 till:04/09/2012 color:TD text:"TD" barset:break from:04/09/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:TY text:"Fridge" from:11/09/2012 till:18/09/2012 color:TY text:"Flower" from:11/09/2012 till:18/09/2012 color:TY text:"Banana" from:18/09/2012 till:22/09/2012 color:TD text:"TD" from:18/09/2012 till:24/09/2012 color:TY text:"Phone" from:18/09/2012 till:22/09/2012 color:TY text:"Job" from:16/10/2012 till:17/10/2012 color:TS text:"Treasure" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2012 till:31/08/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:30/09/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:31/10/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:30/11/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December from:01/01/2013 till:31/01/2013 text:January from:01/02/2013 till:28/02/2013 text:February from:01/03/2013 till:31/03/2013 text:March from:01/04/2013 till:30/04/2013 text:April from:01/05/2013 till:31/05/2013 text:May Storms 'Typhoon Remote' On August 5, a tropical disturbance formed northwest of Palau, and was located in an area of moderate vertical wind shear with unfavorable sea surface temperatures. Due to a high-pressure system extending into Vietnam, building up to the northeast of the system, the tropical disturbance slowly crossed the Visayas region and Palawan, during the next couple of days. On August 6, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical depression, but downgraded it back to a tropical disturbance, on August 7, due to the collapsing outer rainbands, and the exposed low-level circulation center. Early on August 7, the JMA upgraded the tropical disturbance to a tropical depression again, because of low vertical wind shear and favorable sea surface temperatures, in the South China Sea, allowing the system to reorganize. 'Typhoon Colossus' On August 14, the JMA reported that a tropical depression had developed about 525 km (325 mi) to the southeast of Guam.20 During August 15, the JTWC also upgraded the system to a tropical depression later. Early on August 16, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical storm and named it Sanvu. Late on August 17, the JTWC upgraded Colossus to a category 2 typhoon, for the system became compact and more organized as an eye was forming. After being upgraded to a severe tropical storm by the JMA late on August 18, Colossus’ eye directly passed over Iwo Jima late on August 19. On August 20, strong vertical wind sheer and cool sea surface temperature caused weaker convection around Colossus, and the eye began to dissipate. The JTWC downgraded Colossus to a not tropical storm late on August 20, followed by the JMA early on August 22, as the system’s low level circulation centre started to became exposed. 'Typhoon Knights (Abra)' On August 19, a tropical disturbance formed northwest of Palau. On August 20, the disturbance began moving northwestwards, as it slowly strengthened. On August 21, the system’s convention became significantly organized near Samar prompting the JTWC to issue a TCFA. Later that day, the PAGASA upgraded the low-pressure area to a tropical depression and assigned its local name Abra, and the JTWC upgraded the disturbance into a tropical depression. On August 22, the JMA upgraded the system to a tropical storm and named it Knights. On August 23, the JMA upgraded Knights to a typhoon, and the JTWC upgraded it to a category 2 typhoon as the convection began to wrap up and organize. On August 24, the JMA upgraded Knights to a typhoon after the JTWC upgraded it to a severe tropical storm. Early on August 25, the JTWC upgraded Knights to a category 3 typhoon but downgraded it to a category 2 typhoon only six hours later, due to increasing wind shear coming from a subtropical jet stream located over Japan. On June 5, Mawar started its extratropical transition, and the JMA downgraded Mawar to a severe tropical storm. On June 6, Mawar fully became extratropical cyclone. 'Typhoon Fridge (Beedrill)' 'Typhoon Flower (Caterpie)' 'Typhoon Banana (Dewgong)' 'Typhoon Phone (Eevee)' 'Typhoon Job (Farfetch'd)' 'Tropical Storm Treasure (Gastly)' Regular Names Alphabet Names History {|class="wikitable collapsible sortable" ! Storm Name !! Dates active !! Storm category at peak intensity !! Peak 10-min sustained winds !! Pressure !! Areas affected !! Damage (USD) !! Deaths !! class="unsortable"|References |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Malaysia || || || |- | Typhoon Remote || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines, Vietnam, Cambodia || || || |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Malaysia || || || |- | Typhoon Colossus || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Guam, Northern Marina Islands, Japan || || || |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines || || || |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || None || || || |- | Typhoon Knights (Abra) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines, Japan || || || |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Palau, Philippines || || || |- | Typhoon Fridge (Beedrill) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Federated States of Micronesia, Philippines, Japan || || || |- | Typhoon Flower (Caterpie) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Hong Kong, Macau, China, Taiwan || || || |- | Typhoon Banana (Dewgong) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, China || || || |- | Tropical Depression || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines || || || |- | Typhoon Phone (Eevee) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Japan, Korean Peninsula || || || |- | Typhoon Job (Farfetch'd) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines, Hong Kong, Macau, China, Vietnam, Laos, Burma || || || |- | Tropical Storm Treasure (Gastly) || || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || bgcolor=# | || Philippines || || ||